Sonic the Hedgehog Vs. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog Vs. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic is Episode 30 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It has Sonic the Hedgehog battling Speed-o'-Sonic from the anime/manga series One Punch Man. Description Two characters who are extremely speedy...and have the same name! Can the hedgehog take down the ninja or will he fall to his blade? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Speed-o'-Sound Sonic was dashing through a flower field when he came across Tails' unconscious body. He moved in to take a closer look. "Just what do we have here?" he said to himself. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog was taking a walk through the field when he spotted Speed-o'-Sound Sonic next to Tails. "Hey!" He shouted, "What have you done to my friend!" Speed-o'-Sound Sonic looked up. "You are mistaken," he said. "I merely found him here." "Liar!" Sonic the Hedgehog tried to punch Speed-o'-Sound Sonic who dodged it with his speed. "Just who are you?" "You can call me Sonic." "Hey! So you think you can steal my name and power and hurt my friend? I'm pissed off now!" "I never stole anything! Don't you confuse me for a dirty thug!" "Well, that's just what you are!" "Alright then, if you want to fight me that bad, then give me your worst! You'll regret it after you get your stitches!" "Not gonna happen!" ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO SLOW DOWN TIME? FIGHT! Sonic the Hedgehog and Speed-o'-Sound Sonic both rushed forward at each other. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic tried to slash Sonic the Hedgehog but the attack was dodged in the nick of time. Sonic the Hedgehog tried kicking Speed-o'-Sound Sonic away but the attack was also dodged. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic ran up and landed a few slashes on Sonic the Hedgehog. he then kicked him in the face and sent him into the air. Sonic the Hedgehog curled up into a ball and landed on the ground. He then performed a spin dash and hit Speed-o'-Sound. After this, he dashed up towards him and started punching and kicking him while appearing in front of him an behind him. He then pulled of a Donkey kick, hitting his opponent in the gut and causing him to fly away. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic skidded across the ground and regained his footing. He looked up to see Sonic the Hedgehog dashing at him. He jumped up and Sonic the Hedgehog ran under him. As this happened, he threw some Shuriken at Sonic the Hedgehog. They all hit him, exploding on impact and causing Sonic the Hedgehog to tumble across the ground. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic then hit Sonic the Hedgehog with a flying kick from above. After this, he picked up Sonic the Hedgehog, threw him into the air and started slashing him furiously. Sonic the Hedgehog was growing weary. He summoned the Chaos emeralds and turned into Super Sonic. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic was surprised by this and he let his guard down. Super Sonic was able to land a brutal combo of fast punches and kicks on Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. He also hit him with a speed dash that knocked him to the ground. Speed-o'-Sound managed to get back to his feet and barely dodged an attack from Super Sonic. He was coming back for him again but Speed-o'-Sound Sonic wasn't going down that easily. He threw some Shuriken in front of that spread a trail of smoke all over the place. Super Sonic couldn't see what was going on. All of a sudden, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic slashed him across the back and he cried out in pain. He then received another slash across the front and was finished off with a kick to the gut. Sonic the Hedgehog fell to the ground and didn't get back up K.O.! "You may want to pick your fight more wisely!" Speed-o'-Sound Sonic exclaimed before he dashed away. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SPEED-O'-SOUND SONIC! (Cue theme) Trivia *This battle was originally planned to be Gin Ichimaru Vs. Hazama, but it became a Death Battle on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki instead. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music